nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 4 is the fourth episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. It premiered on October 17th, 2013 on the myISH YouTube channel, and has had over 41,000 views as of February 2017. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Therefore, this is also considered to be the 23rd episode of The Nekci Menij Show. Plot Having failed miserably to carry out her plan to sabotage her rivals' careers in 2008, Medoner takes Xtine further back in time, to the late 90s. While Medoner has an argument with Merier, Xtine encounters Rhenna and Nekci as children and inadvertently teaches them a curse word. Nekci says she and Rhenna can't go to school because it's "full of bum bitches", so Xtine says she'll look after them. Medoner has other ideas, and produces a live bomb in a bid to "bump them off". Just as she is about to give the bomb to the children, grown-up Nekci and Rhenna appear through the portal, and drag Medoner and Xtine back to the present day. Meanwhile, Azel Bank visits the Haus Of Gags, and accuses Gags of copying her ideas. Azel threatens to sue unless she pays up immediately, but Gags distracts her and puts out a statue of herself so she can escape. Gags encounters Brinty, and they get in to an argument about whose new album is better, and who has been doing more promo. Hoping to one-up her rival, Gags invites Brinty, Share and Mile Sires to an announcement party for her new single 'Vanus' - held on the actual planet Venus. Kety Perr was also due to attend the party, until the rocket she was travelling crashed in to another planet. Nekci, Xtine, Rhenna and Medoner arrive back from the time portal. Medoner is furious with Nekci and Rhenna for foiling her plan - but fails to realise she is still holding the bomb she was going to give to the kids, and it ends up blowing up her own basement. Extras Ke@$h£r pops up at the end to promote other videos on the myISH channel, including the previous episode. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Medoner * Xtine * Merier Care * Nekci Menij * Rhenna * Azel Bank * Ladey Gags * Brinty Spreas * Share * Mile Sires * Jasy J Merier, Nekci and Rhenna appears as younger versions of themselves during the scene in which Medoner and Xtine time travel to the 90s. In addition, on the planet she crashed in to, Kety was chased by aliens shown to have the same face as Krely Roolin. Quotes * Medoner: "K hear we r, bak in the pek of my sucses" Xtine: "O wow, I wana meat Quen Vectorier" ''- Medoner and Xtine time travel back to the mid 90s'' External Links * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 4 on YouTube Category:Episodes